PvZ Music Time 2: More Music Zombies March!
It is the sequel to PvZ: Music Time! and also has new features! Almanac - The almanac New Features MORE MUSIC ZOMBIES - Yes, It has more Music Zombies, but wait there's more.... NEW LOADING SCREEN - It has a new loading screen, as well as a progress, And watch out, We're stalkling you....... ALL NEW PLANTS - Yes! There are more! Such as Grave Pot, Stink Bean and MORE! NEW AREAS - Hence the name, NEW AREAS! Let us explore to the Romantic Plant Area and kiss zombi- Umm. I mean defeat zombies! ALMANAC ENTRY - So if i care, Why? CONNECT TO FACEBOOK FEATURE - Yes, It's back. And bla bla, yadda yadda.... ACHIEVEMENTS - Latest update! Show off your friends who you really are! PVZA PLANTS - Yes! We have PVZA plants such as Bamboom, Beetboxer and MORE!!! Confirmed Plants VIP Plants Star-Obtained Plants Areas *Tutorial - More like the tutorial on PvZ2 *Tutorial Night - Acts like Tutorial but has metalic roof materials that you cannot plant on. *Kiddie Lawn - it is like pool on PvZ but every 5 minutes, a random plant will shrink. *Romantic Plant Area - It is a place where sometimes, A wave of hearts go horizontally and restart the last wave. *Old Country - It is llike Wild West on PvZ2 but there are no minecarts and has graves on it. *Dance Remix - It is a place where it's groovy and awesome, And sometimes, A dancing zombie will come out and send out 5 different zombies. *Hipster 1980's - It is a place where peace is peace and everyone loves love, Here after 5 minutes, A giant peace sign will come out and smash some plants and zombies. It is also the place where you battle the boss. Trivia *Lily Pad has the only recharge with extremely fast recharge. *At the loding screen, There are such jokes what the loading screen is doing such as... **Stalking you- Um wait... no **Eating your lunc- Err. Loading.. **Loading codes... Not really. **Stopping loadi- I mean, Loading.... **Laughing at your funny face, Ummm what? *The time for each recharge goes like this. **Extremely Fast is 5 seconds. **Really Fast is 8 seconds. **Very Fast is 10 seconds. **Fast is 12 seconds. **A Little Fast is 20 seconds **Moderate is 35 seconds. **Slow is 40 seconds. **Soo Slow is 50 seconds. List of Achievements *Stop the Music - Finish the Tutorial *Wake Up! - Finish the Night Tutorial *Kids and Babies - Finish the Kiddie Lawn *Kiss your Prince Charming - Finish the Romantic Plant Area *Sheriff Badge 1 - Finish Old Country *Dance'n'Drop - Finish Dance Remix *Not-so-Groovy 1980's - Beat Peazomboss and complete Hipster 1980's *Rich! - Buy all the VIP Plants *Upgrade Mayhem - Complete Upgrades'n'Downgrades *Your Last Chance - Lose 5 times on the final boss battle *CHEATER! - Cheat the game *Final Wave - Encounter your first Final Wave *Middle Wave - Encounter your fifth Final Wave *First Wave - Encounter your tenth Final Wave *I, Zombie - Finish all the I, Zombie levels on all areas *Star-nap-drag-on - Buy the Snapdragon with 5 stars. *Very Hard - Obtain the Hard-nut Category:Game versions Category:Games